Signo da Liberdade
by Lady Jeh
Summary: Um crime perfeito, romances, confrontos de família. Nossos aventureiros antes de The Lost World.
1. Chapter 1

O Signo Da Liberdade

Declaração: Vamos lá mi'ladie, já sabe o que fazer. Lá vai, então:

Lady Jéh: OS PERSONAGENS DA SÉRIE SIR ARTHUR CONAN DOYLE'S THE LOST WORLD NÃO SÃO MEUS. (dizendo em alto e bom som) Não tenho nenhum fim lucrativo pelo uso destes, não ganho nada para escrever estas história (a não ser os vossos tão esperados reviews).

[Capítulo1] Pena de Morte

Sumário: Um crime perfeito, romances, confrontos de família. Nossos aventureiros antes de The Lost World.

Nota da Autora: Mais uma fic começando, espero que gostem e se eu ganhar bastante reviews, vocês ganham bastante fic, troca justa, não? Rsrsr

-Oh, meu amor, não se vá! Fique mais um pouco em minha companhia.- Disse o Conde Alexian Daves olhando profundamente os olhos de uma mulher bem colocada de nome marcante, certamente de uma das famílias mais ricas de Londres.

-Já se faz tarde e de nada adianta-me um nome sem honra.- Esquiva-se Katerine Jones.

-Um beijo não lhe faz desonra senhorita, principalmente num lugar tão deserto como está a fazenda em que nos encontramos. -Argumentava o jovem.- Entre, vamos conversar mais um pouco!

-O passeio foi realmente ótimo, por que não alongá-lo?- A jovem já havia sido convencida. -Você tem razão, então, mostre-me sua casa!

Andaram pela casa, que era demasiadamente grande, em cada cômodo paravam e conversavam um pouco.

Depois de muito conversarem e igualmente beberem, chegaram ao quarto. Alexian começou a suavemente o pescoço da morena quando sentiu-se um tanto mal e caiu ao chão. A mulher não fez esforço algum para que a situação fosse revertido. Com visível susto em seus olhos ela pega suas coisas e sai do lugar.

-Não pode ser!- Diz William aterrorizado. -Como isso foi acontecer com meu primo?!

-Era inevitável, ele insistia em viver naquela fazenda isolada.- Justificava John Roxton. -E cá entre nós, ele não tinha tantos amigos quanto inimigos!

-Você não tem mesmo coração, nem posso acreditar que é meu irmão!- Irritava-se- Mas olhe em meus olhos, John, e me diga que não foi você!

-Está louco! Por que haveria de cometer tal atrocidade? O corpo de Alexian foi encontrado sem uma das mãos! Quem pensa que sou?!- John ofendeu-se, como já se esperava de uma acusação tão amargamente imposta.

A relação dos irmãos Roxton no último ano não andava muito boa, mas daí a acusá-lo de matar o próprio primo!

-Ora vamos John,sabe que ele lhe provocava o tempo todo por não ser herdeiro de título algum, isso sem falar que nosso pai pensava em dividir sua herança com ele, por conta dele estar praticamente falido.

John Roxton começa a preocupar-se, pois se a polícia soubesse de todas estas informações- e certamente acabaria as tendo- todas as suspeitas cairiam sobre ele.

-Escute bem William, eu e Alexian tínhamos lá nossas diferenças, mas daí a matá-lo? Não acha que está tornando-se um tanto exagerado?- Revolta-se para com o seu irmão.

-Não pense nisso como uma acusação, e sim como um aviso. Isto é apenas o começo, meu irmão! Apenas o começo!

-Bem, eu iria mandar um mensageiro avisá-lo, Lorde Roxton, mas vejo que já foi avisado.- Disse o inspetor policial, que vinha investigar o caso, ao ver o tio da vítima dirigindo-se ao tapete persa ensanguentado onde repousava o mais novo caso de morte, sem indício aparente, da cidade de Londres.

-Vim assim que pude, acho que posso responder por meu sobrinho. Ele, para mim, era como mais um de meus filhos desde que seu pai faleceu.- Respondeu o nobre.- Mas conte-me inspetor, o que houve aqui?

-Que indelicadeza a minha, nem mesmo me apresentei. Eu sou o inspetor August Jones.

-Muito prazer inspetor.

-Meus pêsames. Quero dizer-lhe que farei o possível para solucionar este caso com máxima rapidez.

-Tenho certeza disso.

Lorde Roxton retira-se do quarto, passaria a manhã a resolver problemas burocráticos proporcionados pela morte do sobrinho.

August Jones continuava a pensar sobre o curioso caso, o que podería ter ocasionado o crime? Ele estava perplexo.

-Por Deus! O que realmente aconteceu? Pense August, pense.- O inspetor continuava a conversar sozinho.- Pode ter sido suicídio, afinal, ele morava aqui neste local isolado. Mas, por que diabos, alguém cortaria o próprio punho fora antes de se matar? Se quisesse dor, ele simplismente usaría um de seus instrumentos de caça, mas pelo contrário, a mão cortada é o único vestígio de violência. O que você acha Andrews?- Perguntou para o delegado responsável pelo caso, que entrava calmamente na sala sem fazer o mínimo ruído.

-Como sabia que era eu a entrar aqui? Você estava de costas!- Assustou-se o delegado.

-Veja bem delegado, pense que não quero acabar como este pobre coitado. -Justificava-se.

-Então acha que seja assassinato?- Indagou Andrews.

-Ainda é cedo para conclusões, minha experiência já provou que precipitar-se pode ser um erro fatal.

-Claro que não vou atrapalhá-lo meu ajudante.- Disse Andrews.

E esta era a expressão que o fazia trêmulo de insatisfação. Jones era muito mais que um ajudante recém chegado a polícia londrina. Em um ano de árduo trabalho, seu companheiro e superior Andrews, não o reconhecia como peça chave da prisão de diversos criminosos perigosíssimos. Mas era apenas um subordinado, necessitava do emprego e seu ego haveria de ser controlado ainda por muito tempo caso quisesse progredir na carreira.

Dean Andrews era um sujeito pacato, rústico, gordo, talvez muito impróprio para ser delegado de uma cidade tão grande como se tornara Londres.

Atentamente o sujeito andava pelo quarto onde se encontrava a vítima, o delegado era muito atento aos detalhes, examinava o lugar enquanto Jones olhava atentamente para um quadro que jazia na parede azul turquesa nos fundos do quarto.

O quadro era um tanto estranho. Pintado em tons escuros, mas nada se podia entender como desenho. Um redemoinho de cores negras chamava a atenção no centro da pintura, mas nada chamaria mais a atenção de Jones quanto o que ele viu ao retirar a obra de arte da parede.

-O que você está fazendo, Jones?-Perguntou o delegado.

-Só matando uma curiosidade.

-Não sabia que se interessava por arte.- Comenta maliciosamente Andrews, com a clara intenção de provocá-lo. Mas logo Jones rebate:

-Não é deste tipo de curiosidade que eu me referia.- Não adere muita importância a provocação do colega, tamanha era sua curiosidade em relação ao conteúdo do quadro.- Veja!- O chefe aproximou-se.- Este símbolo não me é estranho.

-Pois, para mim, é. E muito! O que isto está fazendo aqui?

-E a pergunta crucial: "O que isto tem a ver com a morte do Conde Daves?"

-Algo de muito estranho está acontecendo aqui meu amigo!

-Seja lá o que for, nós vamos descobrir!

Nota da Autora: Bem...Acabei o primeiríssimo. Espero pelos vossos reviews eihn!!

Ah...e para que fique bem claro: John Roxton é o nosso querido e estimado galã e Lorde Roxton é o pai dele, Para evitar confusões. Beijos e até a próxima!


	2. A Notícia

Declaração: Vamos lá, todos juntos agora, em uma só voz:

T: -Os personagens da série Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World não pertencem a autora desta fic!

É triste, mas é verdade. Se eu tenho, eu tenho.

[Capítulo2] A notícia

Sumério: Malone revela detalhes do caso.

Nota da Autora: Olá a todos... Eu voltei e espero poder postar com mais frequência. Bem, bem...

Marguerite, eu é que estava com saudades dos teus reviews. A Marguerite vai aparecer, eu seria mais louca do que já sou se não a colocasse, ela é uma personagem essencial da série e da minha fic também. Obrigada por ler.

Mama Corleone, que bom que apareceu e espero por fic's suas eihn!

Andrews resolveu tomar sua parte no caso. Pelas ruas gélidas e tortuosas de um inverno ocultante, andava no seu carro preto com a cabeça recostada no vidro congelado, mudo. Ao seu lado, August Jones apalpava as próprias mãos com a violência de sua inconformidade por uma morte tão pavorosa e estupidamente bem formulada. O mistério assolava ambas as mentes, que segredos ocultava aquele lugar, que segredos ocultava aquele cadáver? A esta altura Jones estava convicto de que não houvera suicídio algum, pelo menos não antes de meio braço ser separado do restante do corpo, conforme o médico perito havia falado.

-Espere!- Exclamou Andrews para que o motorista freasse. -Pare este carro imediatamente!

-O que está fazendo homem?- Indagou Jones.

-Precisamos voltar ao local do crime.

-Mas não íamos até o prédio da polícia, esperar pelos depoimentos dos moradores da fazenda?

-Não percebe? É minha chance de encerrar o caso!

"O Conde Alexian- prosseguiu ele- estava com uma taça na mão direita e muita bebida espalhada pelo chão."

-Logicamente. É bem provável que ele tenha sido envenenado e um veneno bem eficaz, por sinal...- mas logo o delegado o interrompe:

-Ou, talvez, tenha envenenado a si mesmo. Qual bandido teria tanto tempo para colocar tanto veneno em uma bebida? Tinha muito vinho derramada pelo chão, provavelmente ele bebeu um frasco inteiro do pior veneno que encontrou. É isso. Este homem bebeu muito veneno, pois ainda não foi inventado algo tão forte que possa matar com um ou dois goles de vinho embebidos da substância.

Mais uma vez o delegado já havia tomado suas decisões totalmente contrárias as do inspetor. Apesar de tudo sua teoria parecia muito promissora, mas, com certeza, não deveria ser tomada como definitiva. Contudo, foi isso que ocorreu.

Cada um trabalha de sua maneira, porém Andrews ía além, contava suas narrativas policiais com personagem único, somente ele. Era autoritário e inflexível. Infelizmente, por mais que quisesse, Jones não podia se opôr a situação, era subordinado ao delegado e aquele emprego medíocre e nada promissor em que era tratado como um simples e insignificante ajudante.

"Esta manhã foi encontrado, em uma das propriedades dos Daves, o corpo de Alexian Daves.

A família era composta por condes e condessas, além de ser aparentada com os nobres lordes e ladies da família Roxton.

O conde foi encontrado no sobre o chão de um dos vistosos quartos da mansão sem metade do braço esquerdo.

Alguns empregados da casa garantem que na noite do crime, o conde teria chegado em sua casa com uma mulher de cabelos negros e faces nobremente bem feitas, um tempo depois, o mordomo, que estava num quarto do andar superior e que fora avisado para não sair de lá naquela noite pelo próprio conde, ouviu o barulho de vidro quebrando-se. Apesar disso, conta o mordomo, ele não saiu de seu quarto até ouvir o barulho de uma porta batendo bruscamente, o que o motivou a ir ao encontro de seu patrão e encontrá-lo tristemente assassinado.

A polícia londrina ainda investiga o caso, mas não se pronunciou a respeito."

Por Edward T. Malone, Daily Gazette

Ao terminar de ler o exemplar do jornal americano que atravessava o oceano até chegar as mão de Lorde Roxton, este que ficou pasmo e irritado com tal notícia. Via-se em seus olhos vermelhos de raiva que continham qualquer esboço de lágrima, a sua indignação. Evidentemente, Alexian fora importante para ele, ficava claro e expresso nas mão nervosas que apertavam com toda a força o pedaço de papel acinzentado, que o lorde tinha admirável afeição pelo sobrinho. Talvez o amasse, o idolatrasse tanto ou mais que aos seus filhos. O lorde sempre teve notável admiração por William, que em seus olhos era perfeito cavalheiro, perfeito lorde e seu sucessor. Via que John esforçava-se para estar próximo e encaixar-se a família. Mas o conde era uma pedra sendo lapidada. O lorde, desde que o pai de Alexian falecera, o ensinou a expandir negócios familiares e prosperar como um bom nobre.

Lorde Roxton era como o professor de William e de Daves, nada que o impedisse de impressionar-se com a rapidez que o conde aprendia tudo que lhe era transmitido.

-Então, querido... Por que está tão raivoso?- Perguntou a Lady Roxton, ao entrar na vistosa sala de jantar da família.

-Parece que já se tem certeza de que é um assassinato!Pelo menos é o que diz neste jornal.

Toda manhã, ele cuidadosamente sentava-se na mesa e recebia três números de diferentes jornais. Primeiramente lia o The Times, jornal londrino, e corria os olhos sobre as principais notícias do lugar onde vivia. Depois, abria outros dois jornais, um francês e o dito americano, que lhe interessavam, pois tinha negócios em andamento nos dois países.

-Mas temos certeza de que não recebemos telegrama algum da polícia!- Disse a Lady, ao certificar-se de que estavam sozinhos para o tardio café da manhã e sentando-se calama e delicadamente sobre o cólo do marido. -Acalme-se homem, foi uma noite mal-dormida e cheia de idéias. Tente esquecer disso um pouco, pelo menos durante o café-da-manhã.

-Tens razão, afinal, o que eu podería fazer agora que a notícia já chegou? Mais tarde falarei com o delegado Andrews e o inspetor Jones e tirarei as devidas satisfações do porque de um jornal do outro lado do oceano saber mais sobre a morte do meu próprio sobrinho do que eu!- A voz doce de sua amada, realmente era tudo o que precisava e a única coisa que lhe acalentava diante de tal situação.

Nota da Autora: Certo. Já sabem o que fazer, cliquem aí em baixo e escrevam um pouquinho pra mim se quiserem expressar sua opinião. Obrigada por terem chegado ao final de mais um capítulo.


	3. O telegrama

Declaração: Um dia eu tive um sonho... Sonhei que os personagens de O Mundo Perdido eram meus... Mas aí minha irmã leu a fic no pc e disse que eu tinha esquecido da declaração. É, foi só sonho mesmo. Daí então eu tive que colocar aqui que não sou a dona dos personagens da série e não os uso nem usarei para nenhum fim lucrativo, a não ser que um dia eu me case com um milionário e o faça financiar a quarta temporada, mas enquanto isso não acontece, vamos de fic mesmo!

[Capítulo 3] O telegrama

Sumário: As primeiras investigações serão feitas.

Nota da Autora: Mais um capítulo saindo!

Mama Corleone, é também pensei que seria uma "fofura" colocar a Lady Roxton com ele, sempre falaram muito do William e do pai do Roxton na série, mas a mãe dele dificilmente era citada.

Lidy, "Morte ao William!", que radical. Bem... São possibilidades e mais possibilidades.

Luana, bem... Nossos heróis não estão aparecendo tanto, mas são as circunstâncias, daqui a alguns capítulos tudo melhora. Rsrs

Marguerite, segure a ansiedade... ou melhor, não segure, não. Essa é a idéia. E continue mandando reviews!

Raphaela Blakely, obrigado pelo elogio e como os pedidos são sempre atendidos, eis aqui um novíssimo capítulo.

A todos, o meu muito obrigada pelos vossos reviews. Letras e palavras são, para mim, coisas deveras importantes e indispensáveis. Boa leitura!!

August ouviu uma voz desesperada. Era um agente a chamá-lo. O inspetor e o delegado já estavam na casa que, por conta do incidente, estava vazia. Os empregados foam instruídos a sair do local para que assim nenhuma prova fosse ocultada e tudo que pudesse facilitar o trabalho da polícia ficasse intocado.

-Senhor Jones! Inspetor! Espere, por favor!

-O que aconteceu? O que te deixou nesta angustia?- Andrews o olhava com visão intimidadora, pois o verdadeiro responsável pelo caso era o delegado, não Jones.

De qualquer maneira, os telegramas, as escassas informações continuavam a chegar apenas ao ajudante, ao secundário. August, por sua vez, percebia a disputa silenciosa que havia entre eles, mas não podia deixar o caso, por mais intimidativo que Andrews pudesse parecer. Seus instintos, sua vocação o chamavam a comparecer, era mais forte do que qualquer provocação.

-É um telegrama do Lorde Roxton!- Disse hesitante, o agente policial.

-Um telegrama? Interrompe-me por causa de um telegrama?- Por algum motivo sempre foi autoritário.

-Desculpe senhor, mas parece ser importante.

-Me dê logo isso! Não me faça perder estes maravilhosos momentos que constituem as primeiras horas de uma investigação.

-Sim senhor! Tome!- Disse entregando-lhe o liso e branco papel com poucas palavras contidas.

-O Telegrama-

Preciso lhe falar com urgência.

Tomei conhecimento de informações necessárias e

desejo compartilhálas, ao contrário dos senhores,

que não me contaram ou, por incompetência,

não as tinham.

O inpetor ao tomar o papel em suas mãos, calou-se em ares de insatisfação e fúria silênciosa.

-Ande logo! O que Lorde tem a lhe falar com tanta urgência?- A curiosidade, a autoridade instintiva do delegado, muitas vezes o entregava como mau-educado e mau-humorado.

-Bem, o telegrama não revela muita coisa, mesmo assim, não deixa de parecer-me muito importante.- Continuou. -Aqui diz que o senhor Roxton tem novas informações, não se tem ao certo se procedem com a verdade, mas certamente tem seu valor. Contudo, acho que está deveras bravo com a notícia e quer nos ver imediatamente.- Concluiu.

-Não podemos vê-lo agora. Temos uma pista importante nas mãos.

-Talvez, mas...E se ele realmente souber de algo importante? Lembre-se de que hoje-em-dia, a imprensa faz grandes manobras por uma boa história.

-Por isso mesmo! Se nós não agimos em praticamente nada, como a imprensa poderia saber de algo? É bem provável que seja mentira!

-Então delegado? O que tem em mente?- Tenta acalmar-se o inspetor.

-Vamos revirar esta casa de cima à baixo. É impossível que não encontremeos algum frasco de veneno ou o resto da bebida.

-Quanto a garrafa de bebida que ele tomava, realmente acho que temos mínima chance de achá-la. Mas, quanto ao veneno... Inclino-me a pensar que será devera difícil encontrá-lo.

-Não discuta comigo, homem! Comece logo a procurar algo que possa a provar que isso foi um suicídio!

Passaram uma tarde a procura do tal frasco de veneno do qual o superir estava tão convicto da existência. Uma tarde de árduo trabalho. Encontraram a garrafa de vinho, este que jazia derramado no chão junto ao copo quebrado. O vinho parecia escuro demais e só isso poderia descrevê-lo de anormal.

-Vou mandá-lo para especialistas analisarem.- Disse Andrews com face vitoriosa.

Jones agarrou a garrafa e suspirou com o vidro repleto de liquido sob seu nariz. Comentou:

-Para mim, não consta nada de errado com o vinho, apesar de que sua cor sugere algo...

-A análise descobrirá que tipo de veneno foi utilizado.- Disse Andrews, enquanto Jones dava um breve suspiro de insatisfação.

Para Jones, a mente de um chefe como era o delegado, não devia limitar-se a um suicídio sem muita investigação. O destino daquele caso parecia tão certo: seria arquivado sem uma solução convincente e provas arranjadas. Lamentável, mas tornara-se um clichê entre os mistérios mais complexos, era sempre assim: se o caso fosse desaparecimento sem motivo aparente, o "motivo aparente" arranjado era que a vítima saíra por vontade própria, cansado da própria vida; se o caso fosse de roubo em série, tudo não passava de um ladrãozinho pobre e esfomeado; e, finalmente, se o caso fosse assassinato, Andrews sempre forjava provas para dizer que era suicídio.

Desde que o delegado fora promovido, ser criminoso tornara-se mais interessante e lucrativo do que ser da polícia. Era uma triste decadência que, desta vez, August Jones estava determinado a quebrar. Sua mente merecia muito do que passar a vida a receber ordens de um homem que em nada se parecia com um delegado destinado a desmascarar todo e qualquer criminoso independente de que fosse.

Mais tarde, finalmente, foram ao encontro do lorde que os esperava furioso. Andrews, relutante, acompanhou Jones.

Entraram no escritório timidamente. Lorde Roxton estava sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha, com uma experssão pouco amigável. Tinha um charuto entre os dedos de sua mão esquerda, enquanto fumava, sua mão direita alisando os papeis cinzentos colocados sobre a mesa.

De susto, levanta-se agarrando o jornal e levando-o aos dois homens que estavam parados, imóveis como pedras ao lado da porta que a pouco se fechara.

-Espero que tenham uma boa explicação razoável para isto!- Exclamou o lorde claramente irritado.

Rapidamente, Jones corre sua visão sobre as letras impressas no jornal americano e constata sua certeza. Ele estava mesmo certo em não querer ir até a casa do morto antes de ouvir os moradores em seus depoimentos.

-Desculpe-nos senhor, mas achamos mais prudente que revistássemos a casa e, posteriormente, ouvir os depoimentos.- Remendou Jones. - Na verdade, senhor, não devia dar atenção à um artigo mal-escrito de um jornal do outro lado do oceano. Admira-me muito o senhor tomar tal atitude.- Apesar de tudo, Andrews sabia como contornar as mais diversas situações.

-Tem razão,- concordou o lorde- mas eu espero atentamente por novas do caso e lhes peço encarecidamente ser sempre o primeiro a tê-las. Do contrário, receio ter que tomar certas providências.

-Não precisa se preocupar senhor, tudo ocorrerá como pede e devo dizer-lhe que as investigações progridem de forma razoável. Hoje, mandamos material para a análise...- Dizia o delegado ao ser interrompido pela mácula voz que ecoou no escritório:

–Pai, vamos... Desculpem-me, não sabia que estava ocupado.

-Não se preocupe, estes senhores já estavam de saída, não é mesmo?

-Sim, claro. Nós já íamos.- Disse Jones.

-Deixem-me apresentar meu filho John Richard Roxton. Estes são os Inspetor Jones e o Delegado Andrews.

-Muito prazer.- Disse John Roxton.

-Certamente o herdeiro do título, o futuro lorde de Londres!- Exclamou Andrews, tentando ser o mais agradável possível.

-Na verdade não,- prosseguiu o nobre- este é meu filho mais novo. William é o herdeiro real, muito inteligente e que me dá tantas alegrias.

Uma tristeza repentina trouxe desconfiança à mente do delegado.

Nota da Autora: Ok, o que acharam? Me digam, me mandem reviews se for merecido.


	4. A Resolução

Declaração: Os personagens da série Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World não são meus. Assustador, não? Eu os amo tanto e mesmo assim eles não me pertencem!

[Cap 4] A resolução

Sumário: Uma pequena amostra do que o dinheiro é capaz.

Nota da Autora: Demorou, mas cá estou!! (olha só! Até rimou!! ahsuahs) Capítulo novinho – meio curtinho, também, mas o próximo vai ser maior! Promessa!!.

Mah, muito obrigada pelo elogio, mas principalmente: obrigada por ler!

Raphaela Blakely, sinto-me lisonjeada por adorar essa fic...mas eu é que adoro você, leitora!!

Marguerite, sei que está faltando Roxton e Madge, mas isso é uma questão de partes: a parte I da história – que a propósito, está terminando neste capítulo – não menciona muito eles, ou melhor, menciona, mas eles estão escondidinhos. Confuso? Logo, logo entenderás! É uma promessa, na parte II, nossos queridos aventureiros vão nos emocionar!

Luana, concordo que o pai o Roxton parece bem severo, mas todo mundo tem seu lado humano, lembre-se! E, quanto ao inspetor, bem... digamos que ele não é a pessoa mais gentil e generosa do mundo, néh? Ahsuahsu

Mamma Corleone, dá mesmo uma peninha do Roxton, com um pai desses! Hmm... pro espaço? Pensei em um lugar melhor pra o delegado! Ahsuhsau Deixa pra lá, isso vem depois!

Querida, o Roxton e a Madge já vão aparecer, na parte II, este capítulo é o encerramento da parte I. Promessa! Obrigadíssima por aparecer!! beijos!

Bem, então aí está o encerramento da parte I. Espero que gostem. E reviews por favor! Eu amo quando me deixam reviews! Eu amo vocês!

Cinco dias se passaram, até que as análises chegassem às mãos do delegado. Tempo demais para o gosto do inspetor que esperava impaciente o companheiro do lado de fora, no corredor.

Dean Andrews fazia de tudo para deixá-lo fora do caso e nos raros momentos em que a opinião de August era colocada, Andrews a forjava, um plágio evidente que agonizava o verdadeiro autor das teorias. Mas, desta vez, o delegado parecia muito mais convicto da verdade, que, para ele, era um suicídio evidente, com direito a autoflagelo.

O delegado começava a demorar muito e a ansiedade de quem o esperava já parecia muito evidente. Tanta impaciência o fazia tremer as pernas rapidamente, batendo o pé no chão e produzindo um ruído irritante, tão irritante que ele mesmo obrigou-se a parar, levantar-se e verificar o motivo da demora.

Certo. Por curiosidade ou impaciência, levantou-se muito rapidamente e começava a avançar pelo corredor sombrio, de pouca iluminação e acinzentado, como era de se esperar do laboratório químico do departamento de polícia londrino.

Algo realmente inquietante. Apesar da sala de análises ser no início do corredor – onde Jones se encontrava -, não era lá onde estava o médico que fizera a perícia, tão pouco o delegado.

"_-Nada de errado, devem estar na sala do doutor, naturalmente."_ - Pensou o detalhista.

Sua mente tomada por teorias, então, exaltou qualquer suspeita quando passou pela sala do médico e nada viu.

"_-O que haverá acontecido? Será que foi embora?" _- Jones permanecia a questionar-se.

Foi então, que surgiu no corredor ao dobrar uma esquina um homem esguio, porém sorridente.

-Bem meu amigo, parece ter se cansado de esperar. Mas não se preocupe em me procurar. Aqui estou! - Disse Andrews.

-Fiquei preocupado pela demora. Onde estava?

-Deixe de ser desconfiado homem! Eu estava no banheiro. - O delegado permanecia em estado de felicidade e contentamento.

-Oh! Me desculpe, caro senhor. Tente me compreender. É o hábito! A profissão! - Agora, Jones igualmente pôs um belo sorriso em sua face excessivamente pálida do frio de um inverno rigoroso inglês.

-Eu conversei com o médico que fez a análise e posso lhe assegurar que o caso foi desvendado!

-Como?

-Simples. As amostras da garrafa de vinho comprovam que a bebida continha veneno. Logo, nosso amigo, o Conde, envenenou a si mesmo.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza de que foi suicídio? - O inspetor estava perplexo.

-A quantidade de veneno encontrado foi excessiva, como pode ver – disse entregando à Jones o laudo do doutor, que confirmava tudo -, ninguém teria tempo para entrar na casa dele e colocar este veneno, além disso, o mordomo garantiu que antes de seu patrão chegar, ninguém entrou ou saiu da casa. - Conclui Andrews.

-Claro! Não se lembra de que vários empregados disseram que ele andava um tanto triste por causa de uma certa moça que o visitava e era casada? Resolvido! - Concordou Jones.

Nota da Autora: Fim do quarto capítulo. Fim da Parte I.

Caras leitoras, peço desculpas pela escassa atuação de nossos amados exploradores nesta primeira parte. Mas entendam que foi algo necessário.

Se isso me redime um pouco: Saibam que logo no primeiro capítulo da Parte II, terão forte presença marcante de nossos amados personagens. A verdade é que eles sempre estiveram aí nesta fic, apenas um pouco escondidos.

**Reviews, por favor.**

**Reviews e, então, a Marguerite e o Lordão aparecem.**

**Talvez até um pouco de jornalistas e garotas da selva... Quem sabe?**


	5. Minhas tristes lembranças parte I

Declaração: Os personagens da série Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World não me pertencem. Eu não os utilizo para nenhum tipo de fim lucrativo, mas se alguém quiser oferecer patrocínio o número da conte é: ********.

**Parte II**

[Cap 5] Minhas tristes lembranças parte I

Sumário: Lembranças me assombram.

**AVISO:**Crianças, este aviso é especial pra vocês: Sinto muito, mas é melhor que NÃO LEIAM A FIC, ela esta a tornar-se muito violenta e imprópria e não me responsabilizo pelos danos que venha a causar, sejam quais forem eles.

**Nota da Autora:** Eu sei que demorei muito (como sempre)... mas desta vez tive uns problemas técnicos, então a culpa não foi minha... não me matem! Mas sim, eu voltei e aqui está o capítulo novinho em folha... espero que gostem, pessoas!

Mamma Corleone, amiguinha querida do meu coração, não me mata, por favor... o capítulo táh aí e até que táh bem grandinho! Espero review eihn!

Marguerrite, voltei! E não eu não parei, pelo contrário... fiquei até desesperada quando percebi que não conseguia mais postar, mas como sou brasileira e não desisto assim tão facilmente... o cap está aí... postadíssimo! O delegado é desconfiável, a mulher que visitou o morto também... mas não posso falar mais nada por que se não perde a graça. Kkk

Rodrigo, que bom que você gostou, continue lendo, então!

Jéssica, não tive tempo de colocar um pouco de jornalista e garota da selva, mas no próximo eles entram, promessa! Continua lendo e mandando review, gosto de saber o que estão achando.

Luanaa, será que ele se envenenou? Talvez sim, talvez não! Tudo pode acontecer! Kkk... teses, e mais teses, isso é o legal de uma fic de mistério, tô amando saber o que vocês acham, cada uma tem uma tese diferente! Continua lendo, táh?

Meninas, devido as ameaças do capítulo anterior ter sido minúsculo: este é um pouco, na verdade muito maior! Espero que gostem... ahh... e ele tem continuação, por que não deu tempo de escrevê-lo todo. Bem, é isso. Vou parar de enrolar e deixar que leiam:

O céu estava repleto de harmonia, estrelado. A tempestade acabara. Uma superfície espessa de incertezas sondava a mente daquela pequena.

Na época era muito nova, no entanto, memórias são memórias e sempre aparecem.

* * *

-Anda logo, menina! Não tenho o dia todo! - Ecoou um grito longo e sonoro na imensidão da fazenda que, agora, também abrigava um pequeno orfanato.

A pequena cidade era uma espécie de interior, um bom lugar para se morar. Longe de tudo. Longe de todos. Áreas florestais intocadas afastavam qualquer um "cidadão civilizado" do que mais parecia um feudo. O pequeno povoado se instalou as voltas da grandiosa mansão da família Roxton, que mantinha a casa desde que o ancestral pirata resolveu passar mais tempo em terra firme. Todo e qualquer trabalhador, seja ele profissional da agricultura ou do comércio, tinha alguma ligação ou devia algo para a família mais poderosa da cidade. Os nobres, que atualmente não residiam mais no lugar, tinham forte influência sobre qualquer um que pisasse sobre aquele chão.

A mansão da família contava com dezenas de empregadas, um fiel mordomo que, apesar da elevada idade, os acompanhava a muito tempo e não tinha intenção alguma de abandonar-lhes, mesmo com a saúde já bastante debilitada. _É o meu propósito de vida e minha honra. A família Roxton._

A verdade é que ultimamente, todos haviam notado, a generosidade inesperada tomara conta dos nobres. Talvez por serem épocas difíceis e de transição. Um rapaz com fama de revolucionário começou a propor uma espécie de "emancipação" da parte mais pobre da imensa propriedade.

_Moramos aqui há quanto tempo? As cidades lá fora não param de crescer, meus amigos! Acham mesmo que devemos ficar parados no tempo?Pois eu lhes digo que não, companheiros! Luta!_

Com os discursos mais inflamados o jovem ganhava espaço rápido demais, até mesmo para pessoas "civilizadas".

_Não posso deixar que tomem minha propriedade, é a tradição de minha família. _O lorde já não pensava com clareza. Um castelo de areia desmoronando, tudo que construíram a vida toda e queriam tomar-lhe.

-Acalme-se John! Ele é só um rapazinho revoltado com a vida e o mundo. - A lady tentava acalentar seu marido, tentava convencê-lo de que voltar para aquele lugar não era a melhor opção.

-Bem, o resto deles são apenas selvagens! É isso que me preocupa! - Estava devidamente furioso. -Esse homem pode inventar qualquer história para eles que vão segui-lo cegamente. Não sei se posso lutar contra todos eles.

-Ei...acalme-se John- a lady aproximou-se dele, seus olhos brilhavam, seu perfume era inebriante.-Tudo vai dar certo- sua voz doce diminuía-se em um sussurro.

Como poderia resistir? Naquele momento é que ele tinha absoluta certeza de que qualquer que fosse o desenrolar daquela história, seria o melhor possível, contanto que ela estivesse ao seu lado.

Quando ela venceu o último passo,a última distância que os afastava, o lorde a envolveu em seus braços fortes. Seu peito contra o dela. As mão delicadas da pequena lady: a direita segurava-lhe o pescoço, a esquerda repousava sobre sua clavícula. Lentamente, o nobre elevou a mão até a altura do rosto de sua amada, então começou a afagar-lhe os cabelos ruivos, o rosto fino e impecavelmente branco. Uma questão de segundos: o beijo. A única saída. A única satisfação. O encontro de seus corpos, de suas vidas. Cada um deles era incrivelmente especial e mágico. Naquele momento só importava-lhes um coisa: a satisfação de um desejo incontrolável. Ter um ao outro. Entrelaçavam-se, Roxton desabotoava o vestido de seda da lady de faces já rosadas e beijava cuidadosa e carinhosamente seu pescoço, uma voz se fez ouvir entrando pela porta da sala de visitas da casa londrina dos Roxton's:

-Mamãe! Mamãe! A vovó chegou!

Era o filho mais novo adentrando o lugar em uma correria desvairada que sua avó, puxada pela mão, esforçava-se em acompanhar.

Mais do que rapidamente o casal separou-se para, então, avistar do outro lado da sala a mãe de Roxton que acabava de chegar.

-Seu filho é muito inconveniente, sabia?- Brincou o lorde.

-Idêntico ao pai, um grande acerto colocar seu nome nele e não no mais velho, como é de costume!- Retrucou ela em tom irônico. -E... a sua mãe já está aí. De volta!

-Bem vinda!- Exclamou Roxton.

-Não tanto assim, não é meu filho? Sinto muito interromper esta falta de vergonha! - Respondeu-lhe a senhora de cabelos grisalhos e cenho franzino, cercada pelos dois netos: John e William. Virou-se então para sua nora: -É assim que está educando meus netos? Preferiria mil vezes que os mandasse para um internato... bem longe. Os privaria de presenciar essas suas...

-Mamãe! Por que não deixa que a empregada leve sua mala e vamos tomar um café? - Interrompeu o lorde, percebendo nos olhos de sua esposa uma enorme disposição a terminar aquela conversa da pior maneira possível.

Roxton levou Lilian, sua mãe para a sala de jantar imediatamente.

-Mamãe, por que a vovó disse que preferia que nós fossemos para um orfanato?- Indagou John.

-Seu burro! Ela disse internato! É por que...- disse o irmão mais velho.

William, que era o mais velho e já entendendo tudo, não continha pequenas risadas.

A mãe, olhou para William e sorriu, logo após, virou-se para John, ajoelhou-se em sua frente de modo a poder olhar diretamente em seus olhos,então disse:

-Sua avó acha que é um lugar melhor para se estudar, mas eu ouvi falar- abaixou a voz, olhou para os dois lados como se contasse um segredo -que nesses lugares, não deixam as crianças comerem doces, como aqueles que a Nana faz!

O menino, não tão novo assim, porém muito ingênuo, arregalou os olhos parecendo não acreditar no que a mãe dizia.

-Certo meninos, agora precisão ir para a sala de jantar.- Disse Lady Madeleyne para seus filhos.

Imediatamente, ambos saíram em direção ao local indicado pela mãe.

-É... vão mesmo... sua avó deve estar com muita saudade... - Ironizou ela, num murmúrio.

* * *

A pequena Marguerite olhava aterrorizada mais uma vez o horror que lhe era a vida.

Desta vez, as pressas, escondeu-se embaixo da cama e pela fresta olhava a cena mais aterradora de sua vida... até aquele momento.

-Acalme-se Madge, talvez ele não faça nada hoje. Talvez volte a ser o mesmo.- E esta era a época que ainda tinha alguma esperança sobre o mundo. Sobre as pessoas.

-Onde você estava?- Perguntou a senhora Smith.

-Como se interessasse a você!- Disse o homem trôpego, que entrava no quarto da mãe de Marguerite. Ele era seu pai.

-Acho que deveria interessar a uma dama o que seu marido faz fora de casa.

-Dama? Uma dama não dormiria com o primeiro "cavalheiro" que a encontra em uma esquina.- Senhor Smith estava alucinado pela bebida.

-Tem razão. Não sou mesmo uma dama, divido minha cama com você!

Esta declaração foi o crucial para que o senhor Smith rompesse o último fio de paciência que ainda lhe restava. Num ato de impulso, esbofeteou sua mulher.

-Vão começar outra vez! De novo, não! De novo, não!- a menina embaixo da cama repetia como uma prece.

Repetia-se toda a semana. Quando o pai resolvia sair sem deixar pistas de para onde iria, a mãe entrava em um misto de felicidade e aflição. Agonia.

A família Smith resolveu crescer, adotando uma criança, já que a senhora Smith era incapaz de gerar filhos. Marguerite foi levada de seu orfanato quando tinha onze anos de idade. Dela, nada se sabia. Apenas mais uma pobre, deixada para trás por aqueles que deveriam ama-la com todas as forças.

_~ Adotando uma bela criança~_

_-Compreendo, senhores, que seja um sonho para vós ter um filho. Mas, entendam bem- Falava a Madre Superiora de uma instituição católica para órfãos- todos os casais que conheço, assim que resolvem unir-se pelo laço do matrimônio, tem como seu primeiro instinto querem ter um filho..._

_Logo foi interrompida pelo homem que alí estava:_

_-Nós não fugimos desta "estatística" madre. A senhora mesmo sabe: um casal que almeja a felicidade só se completa com a presença de uma criança. Infelizmente, minha mulher não pode gerar em seu ventre..._

_-Eu os compreendo perfeitamente. Não me entendam mal. O que eu quero dizer, é que não é necessário precipitar nada. Temos aqui dezenas de crianças, todas a espera de um lar. Devem ter os pés no chão e pensar que uma criança é uma responsabilidade, um ser humano._

_-Sabemos disso, madre – disse a senhora Smith – e é exatamente este o motivo de termos tomado a decisão de vir até aqui. Estamos prontos para uma filha._

_-Querem uma menina? - Perguntou – Bem, então devem visitar a ala leste do orfanato. Aqui, separamos meninas de meninos. Torna-se muito mais fácil de educa-los. Tem alguma preferência por idade?_

_-O mais nova possível! - Ressaltou o senhor Smith._

_-É natural. A maioria dos casais desejam que seja assim._

_A madre conduziu-os até o imenso quintal da ala feminina. Os rostos dos recém-casados iluminaram-se ao ver tantas meninas. Todas brincavam e se divertiam. As mais velhas liam seus livros, afinal, essa era a principal distração que tinham, o estabelecimento não era precário, mas em uma instituição mantida por doações, outros meios como a televisão e o rádio eram considerados objetos luxuosos demais._

_-É sempre assim? Quer dizer... são tantos... - A senhorita Smith, mesmo feliz em estar realizando um de seus sonhos inalcançáveis, ainda sim, sentia-se um tanto insegura, mas principalmente perplexa. Dezenas de crianças. Simplesmente deixadas ao relento para serem criadas por desconhecidos._

_-Em sua maioria são filhas de prostitutas que não puderam - ou não quiseram -arcar com as consequências de seus atos. Deus nos ajude! - A voz da madre era carregada de descontentamento, ao que parecia, ela realmente se importava com aquelas meninas._

_-Bem... - o homem estava sem palavras – Pelo menos tiveram a sorte de serem acolhidas por mulheres tão bondosas, mensageiras do senhor._

_-É meus irmãos, sinceramente, acho que nem todas querem ouvir esta mensagem... ou merecem ouvi-la. - Enquanto isso passavam por uma criança diferente das outras._

_-Quem é esta? - disse a mulher._

_-Esta? Não é ninguém. - Sentenciou a freira._

_Uma pequena. Em torno de onze anos. Tinha os cabelos negros e a pele pálida._

_A garota estava sentada em um tronco, de costas para todos. Diferente das outras internas, esta não brincava, não gritava, nem ria. A máxima expressão que seu rosto parecia ser capaz de expressar era uma dor profunda, um sofrimento impiedoso que transparecia em seus olhos claros e tristes._

_No meio do gramado ao lado de uma árvore, sentada em outra que caíra, olhava para o jardim. Outras divertiam-se a rir da menina que nunca pronunciara uma palavra desde que chegara alí. Com a mão direita apalpava um pingente com alguma inscrição. O olhar perdida-se no nada, como se ela não existisse realmente. Como se, na verdade, não devesse existir._

_-Essa menina está bem? - perguntou o senhor Smith com visível preocupação – Parece um pouco... - hesitou por um instante – depressiva._

_-Não sabemos quem é. Ninguém sabe. Talvez seja melhor assim. - A madre continuava muito enigmática, mas resolveu contar-lhes o que houvera com a menina – Ela chegou aqui há um ano, veio de um orfanato onde era violentada com frequência pelos bem-feitores do lugar (seja lá o que isso signifique para eles). O fato é que desde então ela não conversa com ninguém, não brinca, nem ao menos chega perto das outras crianças. Ela não tem nome, sobrenome, data de nascimento, tampouco sabem sua procedência. Corriam boatos na cidade anterior, por onde ela passou, que era uma espécie de feiticeira... porém isso não é nada que assuste ninguém, são apenas boatos, além disso, esses pensamentos medievais já deixaram nossas mentes há muito tempo._

_-A senhora tem toda a razão Madre._

_O jovem senhor Smith conversava com a freira, enquanto isso, sua esposa dirigia-se para a criança que mal notara a presença das pessoas que faziam de seu ser um mero assunto. Sentou-se ao seu lado, a garota apenas a viu de relance ao virar seu rosto logo depois voltando a alisar seu pingente._

_-Como é seu nome? - Perguntou a senhora Smith._

"_Como se eu soubesse." Pensou a pequena, mas sem pronunciar palavra alguma. Abaixou-se e apanhou uma flor que estava perto de seus pés._

_-Você gosta de Margaridas? - Insistia._

_A menina deu de ombros. De que importava o que ela gostava ou não? Ninguém nunca importou-se com ela. Isso nunca mudaria._

_A mulher levantou-se ao ver que tudo o que fazia não levava a resultados. Rumou para a freira e a perguntou:_

_-Qual é o nome dela?_

_-Marguerite. Esse foi o nome que deram a ela quando chegou na sua antiga instituição (se é que se pode chamar aquele lugar assim)._

_-De onde ela é?_

_-Não sabemos. Não temos nenhum tipo de informação real sobre ela. As informações que temos, com certeza foram inventadas para que sua ficha não ficasse completamente em branco._

_-Madre, eu poderia conversar com meu marido... em particular. Não me entenda mal..._

_-Não se preocupe. Eu os entendo perfeitamente. Espero que tomem a decisão certa._

_A freira retirou-se. O casal conversou sobre toda aquela situação. A senhora Smith decididamente queria levar Marguerite consigo. Seu marido contestava. Ele queria levar uma criança mais nova, além disso a menina parecia ter muitos problemas e ser depressiva._

_-Eu vejo nos olhos dela. Ela é apenas uma menina, não é feiticeira, não é depressiva, não há nada de errado com ela a não ser que é uma criança sozinha. Uma família. Um lar. É disso que ela precisa. - Argumentava a mulher._

_O marido pensou, olhou para aquela garotinha que estava há uma distância relativamente curta, mas que viajava em um mundo só seu. Impenetrável. Seria possível desvendar os segredos que sondavam-lhe a mente? Olhou para os olhos e para o quase sorriso que tentava tomar lugar em seu rosto. Talvez ela pensasse que naquele instante teria um futuro._

_-Tudo bem – respondeu cansativo._

* * *

Após a senhora Smith ser espancada mais uma vez pelo marido, pegou Marguerite pela mão e a levou para fora de casa.

-Para onde vamos mamãe? - Perguntou a pequena enquanto, segura pela mãe, distanciava-se da casa em que vivera momentos maravilhosos antes do pai começar a agir estranhamente.

-Você vai para bem longe daqui, não merece tudo isso – respondeu a mulher.

Quando ouviu a sentença "Você vai para bem longe daqui", a menina soube que sua vida estava mudando drásticamente naquele momento.

"_Sozinha. Novamente"_ - pensou a garota.

Mas, exatamente, por que seria diferente? A sua vida toda foi assim. Deixada para trás, como se não fosse importante, como se fosse um nada. Talvez seja isso. Talvez fosse mesmo um nada. Tudo que havia vivido só lhe reafirmava que nada do que dissessem era confiável. Verdade. A primeira lembraça que tinha era de um homem a lhe ofertar um doce e uma cama quentinha para se abrigar do inverno rigoroso de uma cidade qualquer, no entanto, nunca mais comera doces, estes agora lhe causavam repulsa apenas pelo fato de terem a induzido para a cama de um canalha monstruoso. E foram muitas as vezes que ninguém a amparou.

Certa vez uma mulher a espancou, ao descobrir o verdadeiro caráter do marido.

_~Uma surra é só salutar~_

_Era uma noite pálida, a neve caía mansa e o vento soprava leve. Sobre as casas, uma espessa camada branca encobria o telhado. Poucas pessoas tinham coragem o suficiente para sair a rua escura. Uma menina encolhida em um canto era uma dessas pessoas, se assim podia-se chamar aquela criança. Envolvida por uma manta que ganhara na casa onde morava, vagava sem rumo pelas vias do lugar. Com os cabelos enegrecidos escondendo-lhe o rosto e parte do tórax, protegia-se do frio como podia. Infelizmente a menina podia muito pouco. Era a mais nova de todas as suas "amigas". Não tinha procedência, pai, mãe. Nada. Por alguma razão desconhecida foi mandada para as ruas: "Somos obrigados a manter este local escondido, o que não quer dizer que tenhamos que mantê-las escondidas" - dizia o homem que lhe acolhera da vida ruana._

_Sim, aquela definitivamente não era a vida que sempre sonhou, mas dava-lhe conforto, uma casa quente, comida, agasalho e tudo que precisava. Às vezes sentia-se uma "interesseira mirim" ou um "projeto de pistoleira" como muitas vezes era chamada quando a encontravam em meio a um vergonhoso ato, mas sabia que, certamente, seria isso ou a morte. A morte é sempre ingrata, a vida é mais interessante, por mais alucinante e perigosa que seja, merece ser vivida. Viver foi sempre uma luta diária Ela não tinha identidade, mas o que sabia era que em suas veias corriam sangue, em seus pulmões passavam oxigênio e a sua realidade não era um sonho, mas seus sonhos um dia poderiam tornar-se realidade._

_Chegou a uma esquina pouco movimentada, olhou para os lados e atravessou a rua ao ver uma carruagem parar no acostamento. Então, dirigiu-se até ela._

_O cocheiro abriu a porta como se Marguerite fosse uma madame da alta sociedade e por um minuto foi assim que sentiu-se. Quando uma rajada forte de vento tocou-lhe a nuca, percebeu onde realmente estava e o motivo devastador de entrar naquela carruagem._

_Descansava num canto do banco um senhor de quarenta e poucos anos com um paletó escuro e cabelos loiros. A pele, dotada de uma cor pálida doentia, arrepiou-se ao ver a pequena._

_Marguerite instruiu o endereço da "casa de festas" ao cocheiro, que depois de ouvir atentamente, fez com que a carruagem andasse na direção indicada. Após isso não foi dita uma palavra, o homem nem ao menos olhou-a diretamente até que chegassem na casa, foi quando, pela primeira vez, colocou os olhos na garota. De soslaio, percebeu o olhar medroso daquela que lhe divertiria à noite. Desta forma, não parecia se importar nem um pouco. Em sua frente, via uma mercadoria._

_O loiro abriu a porta. Ela entrou. Lá dentro havia mulheres semi-nuas andando por todos os lados. E muitos homens, andando junto com elas._

_A garota morena, conduziu o loiro até um dos quartos. Na entrada do quarto, um homem o esperava._

_-Vejo que quer apreciar nossos serviços, senhor._

_-Não costumo vir até aqui... - o loiro ficou encabulado – gostaria de máxima discrição._

_-Pode ter certeza que terá toda a discrição cabível – olhou para Marguerite - , escolheu muito bem, senhor. Ela é mesmo linda._

_O loiro não dirigiu visão à pequena. Apenas deu as costas e, enfim, conduziu a menina para o quarto._

_-Como é seu nome? - Perguntou à menina que sentava-se sobre uma cama desarrumada._

_-Mar...Marguerite – hesitou a pequena de apenas nove anos._

_-Meu nome é O'brian._

_Ela balançou a cabeça em sinal de positividade._

_O homem aproximou-se. Envolveu-a pela cintura. Seu corpo estava colado ao dela, a menina esquivou-se e deitou na cama. Olhando o homem profundamente nos olhos, retirou a manta que lhe cobria como único agasalho. Não usava roupas íntimas_

_O'brian a fitou por alguns instantes, até dar-se conta da situação e suas mãos começarem a arrancar bruscamente as próprias roupas. Quando não lhe restava mais pano algum a lhe proteger o corpo pálido, jogou-se sobre a menina que não mexia-se._

_O loiro começou a beijá-la suavemente o pescoço descendo a boca até o tórax infantil. Suas mãos tornaram-se exploradoras, procurando por prazer, porém não mais que seus lábios que entremeavam-se no abdômen da garota descendo até suas partes mais íntimas. Marguerite suspirava a cada investida dos lábios de O'brian._

_Demorou apenas mais alguns minutos para que ela já estivesse totalmente envolvida pelo homem que lhe causava nojo, asco. O roçar dele entre as coxas entreabertas dela a faziam gritar. Porém, não era prazer. Não para ela. Longe disso. Era mais como uma dor, incessante. Algo que lhe rasgava, que lhe torturava a cada arremetida. Lembrava-se do homem que a acolhera e que a pouco conversara com seu carrasco, dizendo-lhe que a dor seria passageira, diminuiria até não existir mais. Mentira. A dor sempre tomava conta de seu ser e era maior que tudo._

_Em pouco tempo tudo havia acabado. A agonia fora embora. Olhou ao seu lado. O'brian. Mais um pervertido que achava ser inteligente e refinado. Não era muito diferente do acolhedor que lhe deixava dormir naquele lugar imundo._

_Foram dois segundos. Apenas dois segundos, para que visse entrar pela porta uma senhora muito bonita com um vestido longo. Tinha os olhos castanhos e pele bronzeada. Caminhando a passos firmes e curtos chegou até a cama. O'brian estava dormindo. Como ninguém a viu entrar?_

_-Senhora eu... - Marguerite tentou uma explicação inexistente para o ocorrido._

_-Então é aqui o lugar onde desmoronam as famílias? É aqui onde desviam de seu caminho virtuoso os homens de bem, como meu marido? - Falou a mulher revoltada._

_Não houve espaço para escândalos maiores que este, não houve tempo para reação._

_A esposa agarrou aquela menina nua de apenas oito anos pelo braço. A tirou de cima da cama e a lançou ao chão, onde caiu bruscamente. Vendo um pedaço de rodapé de madeira solto, a mulher o pegou e começou a exercer toda força possível contra a pequena, proporcionando-lhe dor maior que aquela dada por O'brian._

_O dono da "casa" chegou e, vendo tal cena, tirou a mulher do local como se fosse uma de suas vadias. Em seguida escorraçou o marido dela. Porém o mais inesperado de toda aquela estranha situação foi que o homem mandou Marguerite para fora, dispensando o seu maior lucro._

_-E que não volte nunca mais! Se quiseres, agora terá que trabalhar sozinha, por conta própria! - Enxotou-a como a um cachorro._

_-Um escândalo na minha casa? Não vale a pena. A credibilidade com meus clientes é mais valiosa – murmurou ele entre dentes._

_-Pro inferno com seu dinheiro! Todos vocês, seus miseráveis! - Gritou Marguerite já no meio da rua, sentada. E alí ficou. Sufocada pela própria vida._

* * *

Talvez tenha sido a sua mãe, a única pessoa confiável que encontrara em sua vida. Pois a deixou abandonada a própria sorte, rejeitando-a. Mas nunca mentiu.

**Continua...**

**Nota da Autora:** Este capítulo ainda deveria ser maior, mas como eu achei que ficaria muito cansativo e chato pra vocês, eu resolvi abreviá-lo.... kkkkk.... como eu sou má! Kkkk

Ok pessoas, já sabem: se quiserem que a fic continue é só postar review, milhões deles, aí eu continuo!!

Bjos e... _**Reviews**_ néh! ;-)


	6. Uma Viagem

Declaração:Os personagens da série Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World não são meus. E quer saber de uma coisa? Ainda bem que não são meus... Olhem só quanta gente os utiliza! Além disso, eu não seria competente o bastante para produzir uma série deste nível... Certamente ela é excepcional assim como está (exceto pela falta de uma quarta temporada).

[Cap 6] Uma viagem

Sumário: Duas semanas depois... De fato as coisas mudam... ou não!

**Aviso:** Babies fora! Essa fic é inadequada para crianças. Cada um lê o que quer, portanto meu dever de avisá-los está cumprido, se por algum motivo qualquer crianças lerem a fic e venham a ter problemas de qualquer espécie EU NÃO ME RESPONSABILIZO. Então: crianças, essa fic não é para vocês.

**Nota da Autora:** Capítulo que demorou para nascer, mas está aí! \O/\O/\O/

Lady K, que alegria em tê-la por aqui! Entendo a agonia, mas aliviou um pouquinho agora que a Madge e o Rox apareceram, néh? Hmmm.... romance,néh? Depende da inspiração (traduzindo inspiração: reviews) Pois é, querida... eu até mandei uma página dos classificados do jornal do Ned pro Griss, por que eu queria contratar ele, mas eu acho que ele não se interessou muito não. Beijos! Te amo!

Marguerrite, tem razão... se eu tô muito malvada é por que eu tô aprendendo com a Lady K e com a Mamma ( e desta vez não foi eu que falei que vocês são malvadas! Háhá!) Papai e mamãe do Roxton estão mesmo parecendo com o John e a Madge, no começo não era proposital, depois que eu percebi que estava bem parecido, acho que é o costume de escrever sobre meu casalzinho favorito...ou... também pode ser genética... kkkkk. Sogra chata chega a ser um elogio bem bonito pra ela... kkkkk. É, a Madge sofreu bastante e admito que acho que ela ainda vai sofrer um pouquinho...mas ela foi feliz, admita, só pelo fato de ter encontrado o Roxlindo. Pedidos razoáveis... mas que só serão atendidos com muito review,eihn! Bjos! Amei o review.

Jéssica, quase me assustou com o** : "A**hh sem jornalista e garota da selva sem rewiew!" Espero que goste: este capítulo está recheado de altas doses de Ned e Vêh! Eu prometi, não prometi? Bjos, xará! Amo tu demais!!

Mas não pense que eu não dei falta da senhorita, não, Dona Mamma Corleone! E depois tem a cara-de-pau de falar que eu desapareço...ãhh?

Luanaaaaahhh....tu também não veio néh? Apareceeee!!

E as pessoinhas que não apareceram: Voltem logo, se não eu é que não volto! E tenho dito!

Duas semanas depois, o caso já havia sido esquecido. Mas convenientemente, o Daily Gazette não publicara notícia alguma sobre a conclusão e encerramento do caso. De todo, a verdade é que o jornalista, o senhor Edward T. Malone, foi suspenso de suas funções por tempo indeterminado depois que voltou da movimentada e fria Londres, onde fora cobrir a notícia da morte do Conde Alexian Daves.

Andrews, com a brilhante dedução do caso, ganhou, além de prestígio e inveja de seus subjetivos amigos policiais, um aumento significativo de salário que o possibilitou comprar mais uma relativamente grande porção de terras numa cidadezinha bem próxima a capital inglesa. O delegado também havia adquirido dois vistosos apartamentos no centro de Londres. Sua mulher, Katerine Wallison – que era sua companheira amorosa de longa data – apesar de muito simples, pois sua origem era empobrecida, ganhou novos vestidos e ficou ainda mais linda do que já era.

Os olhos da mulher, claros e grandes, enfeitiçavam qualquer um, inclusive Jones. August sentia-se um nada perto de Andrews e, principalmente, perto de sua bela mulher – que mesmo não sendo sua esposa oficialmente, era sua mulher – sentia-se um invejoso e dissimulado.

Enfim, o delegado de fato estava a colher os louros de sua vitória falsa.

-Quero um quarto com vista para a estrada principal, por favor. - Exigiu August Jones ao chegar em uma pousada, no Cairo.

A muito tinha se prometido tirar férias.

"Qual ocasião me seria mais propícia que esta?" Ele pensou. O caso da morte do conde havia sido resolvido e, para ele, com o pior desfecho possível, o delegado já conquistara muito mais do que havia sonhado para a vidinha medíocre. À ele restava seguir seu caminho, de preferência, longe do colega de profissão.

Nesta época o departamento de polícia estava em uma monotonia terrível. Apenas roubos de meios trocados na avenida dos comerciantes, crimes simples que, dilaceravam a mente do mais inteligente e arrebatavam o mais insignificante e tolo agente policial.

-Gosta do movimento da cidade, senhor? - O recepcionista tentava estabelecer uma conversa com o recém chegado que, não dava muita atenção ou importância à ele.

-É, gosto sim – respondeu.

-Vem da Inglaterra?

-Sim, exatamente. Por que? - Seu interesse foi despertado.

-Nada. É que com tanto tempo de trabalho nessa cidade, aprendi a distinguir os turistas um do outro. As vestes, a maneira com que lidam com suas coisas e com as pessoas ao seu redor.

"O senhor me parece mais reservado... E o sotaque... É inconfundível, dever ser inglês" – conversava o trabalhador de meia idade, cabelos claros e desajeitados, faces claras, pômulos rosados.

Ele era alto e magro, não magro demais. Pois tinha um físico de atleta. Os olhos negros, nada revelavam, eram vazios e longínquos. Por breves momentos, o inspetor ficou ali. Parado, simplesmente. Observou aqueles olhos enegrecidos e procurou desvendar o que o trariam àquele lugar certamente distante de casa, já que era tão branco. Procurou seus segredos, imaginou e refletiu sobre os mistério que rondam a mente de cada ser humano e que, talvez detetive algum pudesse de fato descobrir com exatidão e competência.

Aquela breve conversa com o rapaz desconhecido o fez lembrar da distinta dama Wallinson – que nem por isso deixava de ter simplicidade e doçura – que era doce, observadora e sempre sabia qual assunto tratar, sempre sabia o que fazer.

-Senhor! - O recepcionista o chamava, depois de ter organizado os papéis e cadastrado o homem.

-Desculpe! Eu estava me lembrando de algumas coisas e... Acabei me desligando da realidade – ambos riram rapidamente, enquanto Jones apanhava a chave de seu novo quarto e o homem lhe dava as instruções:

-É o quarto número doze. Dizem que aqui é uma pensão, mas aumentou tanto que o Balli's agora pode ser chamado de hotel! Seu quarto fica no terceiro corredor, terceira e última porta à direita. Não vá se confundir!

-Não se preocupe, não vou – respondeu duramente Jones saindo do local.

"Eu me confundindo? Acho que seria mais fácil um filho mais novo ser consagrado lorde!" Pensou entre risos.

Subiu os dois lances de escadas, o primeiro com poucos degraus e o segundo um pouco mais longo. Chegando à uma espécie de varanda interior que rodeava todas as quatro paredes do salão principal, encaminhou-se ao terceiro corredor depois da escada, de acordo com o recepcionista, sua chave abriria o décimo segundo quarto. Os números dos quartos estavam em ordem crescente, sendo que, em todos os corredores, uma peça não continha número e era dedicada para ser sala de jogos, de música e até mesmo para guardar produtos de limpeza.

Era mais um dia perfeito. O sol raiava iluminado o céu com um brilho esfuziante. As folhas tinham relva e algumas flores haviam nascido. Tudo estava magnífico.

Verônica, ainda muito animada com a festa na aldeia Zanga que havia participado - como convidada de especial – no dia anterior, arrumava tranquilamente sua cama estendendo um lençol de linho extremamente branco e com pequenos bordados nas extremidades – bordados que depois de muito tempo, finalmente aprendera a fazer.

Dirigiu-se, em sua lentidão matinal rotineira, para a cozinha. Começou a preparar o café-da-manhã

alegremente, pois o dia anterior havia sido uma conquista. A reunião dos zanga tinha durado por uma noite inteira, quando voltava para sua casa na árvore sabia que o dia já estava para amanhecer. Isso nunca havia acontecido antes: a loira tinha participado de uma festividade muito importante para aquela aldeia que, à propósito, havia estendido-se durante a noite toda e sua mentora – uma das que cuidava dela desde que sua mãe não estava mais presente – deixara que ela ficasse por ali durante todo o tempo.

Além de tudo, isso ainda não era um motivo para que permanecesse tão eufórica. Na verdade, não conseguia esquecer de um rapaz que lhe fizera companhia nas comemorações. Gion Durbian. Era um primo de Assai, sua amiga à esta altura inseparável. Verônica tinha a certeza de que o rapaz estava ali por alguma ordem de segurança de sua mentora, mas, estranhamente, não se importava com isso. A companhia do garoto – sim, consideravelmente um garoto e ligeiramente mais novo do que ela... um ano... no máximo – a deixava transparecer alegria. Ele definitivamente não era o rapaz mais divertido que conhecera na vida, mas havia algo que a contagiava, que a fazia sentir-se bem ao lado dele e que a angustiava pela ideia de partida e... estar sem ele.

-Talvez o reveja logo – sibilava – já sou adulta e, certamente, posso conversar passivamente com outra pessoa sem que alguma das mulheres mas velhas tenha que vigiar-me – tentava convencer-se.

Foi pega de surpresa em sua mesa, tomando café que acabara de moer, por um ruído familiar na casa. Era o elevador subindo. Como tinha se tornado desatenta e completamente esquecida... tudo por causa de uma única festa em uma aldeia. Havia descido o elevador na noite anterior e nem mesmo preocupou-se em eleva-lo novamente antes de dormir. Felizmente contou com a sorte perante tal escuridão, o problema era que sua sorte não costumava durar tanto tempo e, neste exato momento, alguém aproximava-se. Certo. Um elevador no térreo de uma casa tão... diferente, para o lugar deveria mesmo ser convidativo demais que um estranho pudesse resistir. Disso ela sabia: era um estranho. Helena, uma das mulheres que cuidava de Verônica – com certa superproteção - , não mencionou em momento algum uma visita. Ela sempre avisava.

A loira agarrou uma faca que repousava sobre a mesa e a segurou com força desnecessária. Já era de costume que Verônica escoltasse a si mesmo em qualquer caçada, que protegesse sua própria pele sem receios, pois se havia algo que aprendera muito bem era a arte da luta, na verdade da auto-defesa: não sentia-se na necessidade de machucar qualquer um que fosse por mais puro prazer. Era mais nobre do que isso.

Quando aproximava-se mais da porta seu coração disparava: de onde estava não conseguia ver quem chegava, de onde chegava... se estava armado... ou o que poderia querer.

Sua faca, empunhada ameaçando tomasse uma distância menor do que trinta centímetros dela, caiu de sua mão quando está entrou em um surto de surpresa que lhe deixou pasma. Desviou o pé para que sua arma não acertasse a si mesma. Olhou para quem se prostrava bem a sua frente: um rapaz de cabelos incrivelmente escuros, pele macia e parda, tinha os olhos fixos nela: pretos como a noite mais assombrosa que já tivera oportunidade de presenciar. Ele abaixou-se para pegar a faca num movimento automático, simples. Levantou-se novamente estando à altura dos olhos da moça, estendeu o braço oferecendo-lhe a arma. Seus lábios começaram um movimento trancado e quase sedutor:

-Pretendia me esfaquear?

-Não sabia que era você... as pessoas normais costumam bater na porta – desculpou-se a loira ainda em tom de vergonha visível. Como pudera cometer tal erro?

-Vim perguntar se quer ir até a Cascata do Norte comigo hoje – sua expressão agora era de dúvida, os dois mal havia se conhecido, será que ela aceitaria sua companhia?_ Dúvida_ era uma palavra muito correta para o momento, visto a maneira... calorosa que fora recebido. De qualquer maneira, se tivesse realmente acontecido o pior naquela situação, a culpa era mesmo dele. Nada a impedia de recusar o convite sem ser compelida de um remorso súbito – isto, claro – prosseguiu Gion – se não me servir para o almoço de hoje – ele soltou uma risadinha perversa.

-Engraçado, você. Sabe que me deu um susto e tanto!

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

-Mas considere-se acompanhado! - determinou a loira.

-Ótimo! - sentenciou. O garoto amorenado sentou-se na cadeira que jazia separada da mesa um pouco mais que as demais, como se estivesse na própria casa. Agarrou uma maçã da fruteira à sua frente – Eu ainda não tomei café, me acompanha nisso também? - perguntou petulante.

-É, eu acho que _você_ pode me acompanhar – respondeu desconfiada.

Verônica o serviu uma xícara da bebida bem quente e sentou-se a mesa com o Gion. Partilhavam da mesma comida, contavam histórias, conversavam sobre dinossauros e técnicas de caça, enfim: qualquer coisa que se relacionasse ao seu ambiente, seu mundo. Foi quando um silêncio inesperado tomou conta do local. Ambos entreolharam-se com a avidez de quem tenta desvendar um segredo preso no olhar. Verônica percebeu os cabelos longos do jovem Durbian contornarem indecentemente seus ombros até chegarem no peito firme e desnudo. Numa repentina volta a realidade, a loira tomou fôlego para falar e teve a impressão de que lhe fora retribuída a observação corporal.

-Então... Quando exatamente vamos sair para a trilha? - não parecia nem um pouco curiosa, mas tinha de desviar sua atenção para algo mais promissor e... menos tentador, talvez.

-Podemos ir agora mesmo – respondeu após um suspiro – se quiser.

-De modo que está decidido. Vamos?

-O quanto antes melhor, na verdade.

-Algum motivo em especial?... para a pressa?

-Fui chamado pelo xamã da aldeia do Norte. Não sei exatamente o por que, mas asseguraram-me que ele deseja muito falar comigo.

-Espero sinceramente que não tenha aprontado nenhuma! - falou Verônica em um tom brincalhão, enquanto ambos saíam dali.

Abriu seu quarto. Acama estava na parede oposta à porta e abaixo de uma janela, que logo atraiu Jones e foi aberta rapidamente por ele. Uma das "estranhezas" ou excentricidades do inspetor é que não conseguia permanecer em locais fechados por muito tempo, por essa razão dormia sempre com a janela aberta, sua sorte foi sempre morar em locais seguros e bem vigiados pela polícia.

Diferente de um quarto londrino, no Cairo não se encontrariam hotéis que ainda sustentassem em suas dependências uma lareira com um tapete persa e uma cadeira de balanço na frente. E esta foi a primeira coisa a que sentiu falta de sua casa.

Felizmente, ao menos, havia uma caixa de madeira, sobre o criado-mudo, cheia de charutos e um esqueiro ao lado.

Após colocar a mala num canto e retirar os sapatos, afrouxar a gravata e desabotoar a camisa, o homem de cabelos cor-de-bronze deitou-se sobre a cama de lençóis de linho branco. Quando passou-se cinco minutos e tinha acabado sua maior ansiedade por estirar-se sobre um colchão, depois da viagem, sentou-se recostando-se na guarda do leito apoiado em alguns travesseiros, retirou a camisa deixando transparecer o peitoril suado, atestando que suas vestes não eram adequadas para tal calor daquela cidade. Com leveza e certa preguiça, tomou em suas mãos um charuto, o acendeu. Levantou-se e viu um jornal mais antigo sobre sua escrivaninha, que certamente a empregada havia esquecido quando limpou o local. Folhou algumas páginas e franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver um artigo sobre a resolução da morte do Conde por Andrews. Então começou: -É Jones... Não importa, onde você estiver, seus problemas estarão sempre com você – falava consigo mesmo, aproveitando a solidão que tanto o amargurava, mas que tanto ele amava e dificilmente abriria mão.

Digitava enlouquecidamente a última notícia do dia. O jornal logo seria publicado, a matéria estava atrasada. Foi interrompido por uma voz que ofegou do fundo do escritório:

-O que aconteceu? Por que está edição ainda não está fechada? Sabe o quanto de dinheiro que perco apenas por sua total irresponsabilidade? - bufou o dono do jornal.

-Eu tive uns pequenos problemas, senhor. Uma notícia inesperada que eu não queria deixar de publicar nesta edição. Desculpe-me... - Falava Ned Malone em uma voz baixa de remorso e desespero contido.

-Desculpas! É a única coisa que tenho ouvido sair da sua boca nos últimos meses!Malone, você não está me deixando muitas alternativas! - Esbravejou o homem enfurecido.

-Senhor, eu só estou tentando fazer o melhor para o desenvolvimento pleno desta redação, pode ter certeza disso – começou Malone em seu discurso quase acadêmico ao ser interrompido por uma voz doce e delicadamente pura e sensível no fim do corredor.

-Papai, o que está acontecendo?

-Galdys, fique fora disso minha querida... este assunto não implica você – falou o homem em tom obsoleto.

-Papai – falou com ares de uma menina teimosa a qual sempre foi – eu tenho o direito de saber! Ned é meu noivo e... seu empregado, provavelmente seu sucessor!

-Meu sucessor? Não. Pelo menos, não enquanto continuar sendo quem é! - O homem gritava. Não media as oitavas a que sua voz subia, nem media as palavras que pronunciava.

-Seu pai tem razão, Gladys! Talvez continuar a mostrar a realidade em um jornal seja uma tarefa errônea demais! Talvez o melhor seja esperar que ele se afunde e apenas ficar observando o espetáculo. É muito mais fácil declarar depois que foi sem precedentes e que não havia nada para se fazer – dizia frase por frase numa voz melancólica e surpreendentemente calma – Não posso continuar aqui... desculpe-me por isso, Gladys.

Antes de sair do recinto, o jornalista parou em frente a sua noiva, tocou-lhe as mãos suavemente – sua palma de encontro as costas da mão dela, seu polegar dando sustentação - , olhou profundamente os olhos da que talvez não pudesse mais chamar de futura esposa. Os pômulos da moça de cabelos loiros já suportavam a cachoeira de lágrimas disponível por seus olhos.

-Adeus, Gladys! - sussurrou imperceptível. Ela o ouviu.

E aquele era mesmo o fim. Gladys viu a silhueta de seu amado atravessar as fronteiras da propriedade de seu pai sem ter coragem de retribuí-lo a palavra dolorida que ele havia lhe dito com tanto desgosto e intolerância.

-Acabou – Gladys viu seu pai percorrer o mesmo caminho que seu ex-noivo havia andado apenas a alguns minutos atrás – Já é tarde demais, papai... ele foi embora – sua voz falhando em soluços.

-Ele não vai deixá-la – hesitou por um momento – Não desta maneira!

-É tudo culpa sua! - sua voz saiu abafada pelas lágrimas que a assolavam, mesmo assim teve a certeza de que seu pai a ouviu, porém fingiu o contrário.

Foi um alívio chegar em sua casa. Tudo parecia o mesmo, mas ele não era mais o mesmo: antes que houvesse percebido já havia terminado com Gladys um noivado promissor, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, colocava sua carreira – igualmente promissora – em risco. Decisões foram tomadas. Decisões ainda estavam pendentes... mesmo que ele não soubesse. E eram estas que o afetariam drasticamente por um tempo que se aproximava cada vez mais.

Perdido em devaneios, nu em um banho deveras relaxante, Malone ouviu o telefone tocar sem parar em sua sala de estar. Rapidamente desligou-se de suas lembranças, reflexões e remorsos. Secou-se mais veloz ainda. Atendeu:

-Alô? Quem fala?

-Me chamo Abigail. Sou a dona de um jornal e gostaria de contratar seus serviços – disse uma voz autoritária e direta do outro lado da linha, fazendo o jornalista estremecer.

**Continua...**

**Nota da Autora:** Capítulo grande, review proporcional, por favor!! Se não eu paro eihn!! (ameaçadora)

Viram só? Eu disse que tinha Ned e Vêh e cumpri! Antes que perguntem: talvez eles se encontrem sim... mas tudo depende de reviews... sabem disso!

Gostaram? Não? Me digam...expressem suas opiniões! Esse botão aqui em baixo serve para que?

Ah... e tem uma galerinha que está em falta com o review... eu quero elas de volta táh?


	7. O Museu do Cairo

Declaração: Hmm....o que eu tenho que escrever aqui mesmo? Ah, claro... amo tanto estes personagens que quase me esqueci! Os personagens da série Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World não me pertencem, tampouco me rendem algum lucro financeiro.

[Cap 7] O Museu do Cairo

Sumário: Alguns encontros agradáveis, outros nem tanto.

**Aviso:** Sei que ninguém liga para estes avisos, mas a minha obrigação está cumprida: crianças, esta fic não é adequada para vocês.

**Nota da Autora**:

Jéssica, acalme-se menina... tudo a seu tempo, o Ned já já vai fazer uma visitinha pra Vêh... leia o capítulo que eu acho que tu vai gostar... bjos!

Mamma Corleone, eu? Malvada? Magina!! Malvados são esses caras que fizeram tanto mal pra Madge, não eu... auhsuhaush Além disso, ela conhece o Roxton na série, isso já é mais do que recompensador! Ahsuahsu bjos querida!

Lady K, hã! Dois capítulos? Demais até pra mim!, aliás, principalmente pra mim! Auhsuhau Concordo contigo, sabe, a Gladys é meio sem-sal, mas alguém tem que sofrer não éh? Bjos lova, também amo tu!

Luana, ahh... resolveu aparecer é? Estava sentindo sua falta já! Feliz Ano Novo (mais atrasada ainda)! Amei o review enumerado... Quanto a marcação dos personagens, eu acabei de descobrir como faz... sabe como é... computadores não são muito amigos meus... uahsuahsuhs Mas sem problema, não táh sendo chata não. Espero que goste do capítulo... Bjos!

Marguerrite, que bom que gostou do capítulo. Afff... o que eu faço? De um lado a Jéssica pede Ned e Vêh do outra a Marguerrite pede Roxton e Marguerite... ahsuah Amei o review, espero que goste do capítulo novo! Bjos!

Mais um capítulo novinho para vosso divertimento!

Wonderwall (admiração)*

Hoje vai ser o dia  
Que eles vão devolver isso para você.  
Neste momento você devia, de algum modo,  
Ter entendido o que tem de fazer.  
Eu não creio que alguém  
Sinta-se do modo como me sinto a seu respeito neste momento.

A conversa que corre na rua é  
Que o fogo no seu coração se apagou  
Tenho certeza que você ouviu isso tudo antes,  
Mas você nunca realmente teve uma dúvida.  
Eu não creio que alguém sinta-se  
Do modo como eu me sinto a seu respeito neste momento.

E todas as estradas pelas quais temos de caminhar são sinuosas,  
E todas as luzes que nos conduzem até lá estão nos cegando.  
Existem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer para você,  
Mas eu não sei como...

Porque talvez  
Você vai ser aquela que me salva...  
E no final das contas,  
Você é minha protetora

Hoje iria ser o dia,  
Mas eles nunca devolverão isso para você.  
E neste momento você devia, de algum modo,  
Ter entendido o que não deve fazer.  
Eu não creio que alguém sinta-se do modo como me sinto  
A seu respeito neste momento.

E todas as estradas que conduzem até você eram sinuosas,  
E todas as luzes que iluminam o caminho estão cegando.  
Existem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer para você,  
Mas eu não sei como...

Eu disse que talvez  
Você seja aquela que me salvará...  
E no final das contas,  
Você é minha protetora

* * *

Era um dia de calor exorbitante, de enlouquecer qualquer marginal sem abrigo do sol, de deixar o mais acostumado de todos, o mais compatriota de todos com vontade de fugir do lugar e morar na Rússia.

August abriu os olhos, vencera a primeira noite longe de casa. A última vez que isso acontecera, estava envolvido em investigações sobre um assassinato por vingança, não era policial ainda, mas participou. Na época em que havia ocorrido o caso sua mãe ainda era viva e, preocupada como sempre, o telegrafava todos os dias. O oficial, companheiro e mentor, o dizia:

-Tens uma mãe mais preciosa que o ouro.

Ele nunca a valorizou, nunca pensou assim. Só percebeu seu erro quando a perdeu.

O calor excessivo o fez levantar-se rapidamente, transferindo-se logo para o salão principal da pensão, o dito hotel apenas por ser composto por dois andares, portanto, o maior e melhor que poderia encontrar por alí e, acima de tudo, o melhor que seus poucos trocados podiam pagar sem privá-lo de férias devidamente prazerosas.

Sentou-se a mesa mais próxima da janela, a única completamente isolada, com poucos lugares, o que o permitiria ficar sozinho.

Soou o pequeno sino que jazia ao seu lado e, posteriormente, foi atendido por uma moça muito rapidamente. O lugar estava lotado, mesmo pessoas que não hospedavam-se ali faziam sua refeição no local, tempo no atendimento era algo que certamente a menina não dispunha.

Pediu apenas uma xícara de café, bem amargo, forte, muito pó e nada de açúcar. Tratou a menina com a mais sincera indiferença e viu o rosto pequeno e moreno de egípcia retirar-se de perto. _Não era muito bonita._ Na verdade era, mas Jones estava em momento da vida que certa depressão o tomava e nada podia perceber e apreciar. Só via em sua frente dois olhos grandes e dissimulados, banhados por cachos negros a quem Andrews chamava de meu amor. Certamente não se considerava apaixonado pela mulher, não sentia-se capaz de exercer tal sentimento. Talvez nem ela. Mas se não era paixão, o que mais poderia ser?

Quando olhou para a menina, cabelos negros, pele amorenada e olhos rasgados de índia, um corpo pequeno e exposto pela pouca roupa, sentiu-se mais próximo da vida e, principalmente, mais longe de Londres. Totalmente desligado da própria vida, da qual ele esperava muito.

Debruçou-se na espaçosa janela ao lado de um homem que logo disse:

-Interessou-se pela garota?

-Ela é um pouco bonita – disse sem desviar os olhos do horizonte.

-Não tentaria se fosse você – avisava o homem, dócil e gentil, cultivando amizade. - É filha da cozinheira e a dona da pensão lhe tem muita estima.

-Não pensei em nada – prosseguiu Jones - , parece ser muito nova.

-Tem quatorze e meio, a mãe a trata como uma criança – respondeu o homem.

-E a mãe tem razão – concordou.

-Quer beber algo?

-Não obrigada. Não costumo beber a esta hora. Além disso preciso sair. Até mais!

-Até mais! - despediu-se.

O inspetor andou pela cidade durante alguns minutos. Andava tranquilamente com seu habitual jeito distinto e tipicamente londrino, quando passou por um museu. Não havia escolhido roteiro turístico algum, queria sentir-se mais livre do que em Londres e não o contrário.

Alguns passos a frente resolveu parar e voltar. Entrou no museu em que olhava atentamente os quadros de uma longa parede. Em seu rosta podia ser notado uma incontrolável surpresa ao deparar-se com uma pintura idêntica ao desenho contido no verso do quadro que jazia na cena do crime cometido semanas atrás.

* * *

-Então Verônica, ainda não me contou por que prefere ficar naquela casa, sozinha... por que não se juntou a nenhuma tribo ou comunidade, esse Platô tem tantas! - Perguntou Gion enquanto caminhavam.

-A verdade é que nunca me imaginei com uma... uma família. Sabe, desde que meus pais desapareceram, eu não consigo me interessar por outras pessoas e a ideia de morar com outras pessoas... - Verônica tentava expôr o que continha em seu coração com certa dificuldade.

-Tem medo de que alguém possa tomar o lugar de seu pai ou sua mãe?... - O rosto do garoto estava atento, ele tentava desvendá-la

-Não! - ressaltou Verônica em voz clara, sua expressão era de surpresa, espanto. - Eu... eu só... não consigo pensar em outra família que não estejam relacionados os nomes dos meus pais. Entende? Não é que eu não queira, mas... não posso – seu rosto expandia tristeza. Seu companheiro assentiu com a cabeça. - E, além disso, tem a casa da árvore...

-Onde passou a infância com seus pais.

-É. É a principal lembrança que eu tenho deles, a mais viva também.

O silêncio se fez. Verônica parecia apreensiva ao falar de tudo aquilo, mal podia esconder o que verdadeiramente sentia: Ele estava certo, ela realmente tinha medo de que pudessem tomar o lugar de seus pais, que a memória deles se perdesse para sempre e isso ela não iria aguentar, não iria deixar acontecer. Nunca se esqueceria daquelas duas pessoas que amava tanto, as únicas que realmente amou por toda a vida e que, ela tinha certeza, não a abandonaram.

-Gion, você não me falou de seus pais ainda – ponderou a loira.

O rapaz a olhou fundo nos olhos, sério e desconcertado, sem saber exatamente o que dizer, depois soltou um riso fraco... foi mais como um suspiro com ares de escárnio. Foi quando finalmente falou:

-Não há nada para falar. Eram índios de uma aldeia de muito longe daqui – procurava as palavras em sua mente confusa, mas cuidadoso e calculista - , não eram botânicos, não me ensinaram a ser civilizados, por que não eram – disse num riso cruel para consigo mesmo.

-Eram? - indagou ainda receosa.

O garoto lançou-lhe outro olhar trucidante. _Não quero falar sobre isso... ela não entende?_

-Não moro mais com eles, moro na aldeia dos Zanga, eles são a minha família agora e eu os amo como tal – pronunciou cada palavra secamente enquanto observava o horizonte com expressão descontente. Parecia ver algo. Verônica chegou a acompanhar seu olhar, mas logo concluiu:

"A visão dele não está realmente ali e acho que isso o faz sofrer." - pensou.

Mais dois quilômetros de silêncio e caminhada em ritmo acelerado. O que se passava em seus pensamentos, em seus pensamentos permaneciam.

-Ai! - ouviu-se um grito ardente e logo a conclusão de que algo inesperado e fora do comum havia acontecido: Verônica tropeçou em uma pedra, torceu o tornozelo.

Quando Gion percebeu algo errado, voltou três passos de percurso para ajudar sua amiga.

-Verônica, o que aconteceu?

-Acho que eu torci o tornozelo... droga, me solta Gion... eu ainda consigo me mexer – disse ela tentando se desvencilhar dos braços do rapaz, quando ele a soltou. Ficou parado a sua frente por um momento a encará-la.

-Desculpe, Gion. Não queria magoá-lo... sei que só quer me ajudar – falou a loira num sorriso cansado tomando conta de sua face.

-Não se preocupe com isso – o rapaz agora era mais alegre.

-Pode me ajudar a andar?

-Claro!

Imediatamente ele colocou-se inclinado à Verônica, ela apoiava-se a cintura dele. Gion praticamente a carregava nos braços pela floresta. Este percurso ainda se estendeu por alguns quilômetros num ritmo bem mais lento.

Demoraram mais uma hora para chegar ao seu destino, não a cachoeira, mas a aldeia de que ele havia falado.

-Pensei que iriamos para a cachoeira? - indagou a moça.

-Lhe falei que iriamos ver o xamã, não? - disse o garoto com um sorriso cínico.

-Não conheço este lugar – a surpresa era visível em seus olhos. Primeiro ela se machuca, depois não conhece um lugar do Platô... e tudo isso num único dia! Nada com que estivesse acostumada.

-Achei que não conheceria – sua voz continha escárnio e um tom sutil de arrogância.

Enfim, chegaram ao que parecia ser o centro de poder da aldeia. Era uma espécie de casa muito grande, na verdade se parecia muito com um castelo ou um templo como os que vira na aldeia das amazonas. Sua cor era um amarelo desbotado, terra, areia. O telhado feito de palha e taipa, não era nem de longe o lugar mais seguro que já esteve... parecia-lhe que nas primeiras rajadas de vento, antes mesmo da tempestade tudo desmoronaria, mas aqueles eram tempos difíceis, aquela região aparentemente não presenciava chuva há um bom tempo. Não poderia ser surpreendente um castelo assim.

Talvez ela estivesse preocupando-se à toa. Estava. O castelo não era mesmo o seu maior problema... ou perigo.

Havia um homem na porta, de prontidão, ele os esperava ansioso.

-Quem é ele, Gion? - perguntou com visível nervosismo.

-Só um guerreiro avatar. Nada que mereça sua preocupação, Verônica – sentenciou.

Chegaram até a entrada do castelo. Gion encarou o guerreiro avatar que não parecia muito amigável. O avatar desviou sua visão para a loira ali presente. Neste momento deu um passo para o lado saindo do caminho dos dois, para que pudessem seguir seu caminho. Esta ação fez Verônica ter certeza de que era sim esperada, mas por quem?

Adentraram o local calados. Verônica com um protesto mudo trancado em sua garganta.

Era uma sala de jantar grandiosa apesar de tudo, na mesa o almoço já era servido com muita fartura. Dentro do castelo podia-se notar riqueza, tudo muito diferente da vida miserável que aquela aldeia visivelmente levava.

Na ponta da mesa um homem levantava-se de seu acento abrindo os braços num gesto caloroso.

-Finalmente chegaram! Estava a pensar que vocês já não vinham mais! - Exclamou o homem.

-Desculpe a demora mestre... tivemos alguns contratempos – justificou Gion dirigindo-se ao tornozelo de Verônica.

-Ah... machucou-se senhorita?

-Nada de mais... Quem é o senhor? - despejou as palavras rapidamente.

-Direta como sua mãe... - antes que pudesse terminar foi interrompido pela loira.

-Minha mãe? Você a conhece? Sabe onde ela está?

-Acalme-se minha jovem... antes de responder a qualquer uma de suas perguntas, acho mais pertinente que eu me apresente. Meu nome é Júlio César...

-Muito apropriado... Júlio César...

-Minha cara, sabe onde está?

-Sei. No Platô.

-Mais especificamente, você está em Nova Avalón... A mais nova sede meu reinado.

-Gion, por que me trouxe aqui? - perguntou furiosa.

-Eu explico – intrometeu-se o homem - . Eu livrei todas estas pessoas de todo o mal que as protetoras como a sua mãe lhes causavam. Eis aqui um novo mundo onde ela podem viver em paz – falava como se estivesse em um discurso.

-Onde está minha mãe? - gritou Verônica.

-Ela era um sério problema – em seu rosto era expresso uma alegria cruel, neste momento Verônica pensou em inúmeras coisas as quais poderiam ter acontecido com a sua mãe – Era. E agora você também é.

O homem lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo, em seguida, ordenou aos demais criados ali presentes:

-Levem-na!

De imediato os homens segurar Verônica e facilmente a dominaram, por estar ela ferida. Gion, ainda surpreso com a ordem, protestou:

-Mestre, o senhor não me disse que ela seria presa! - sua voz era preocupada.

-Mudança de planos – calmamente voltou a mesa para seu almoço – Sente-se e acompanhe-me.

Relutante Gion sentou-se à mesa. Permaneceu calado e sem manifestar movimento algum.

-Acalme-se garoto, se você quer mesmo ser meu discípulo, deve aprender que não podemos deixar que sentimento algum nos domine. Pense que tudo isso é por uma causa maior.

"Pense que estamos dando o primeiro passo rumo ao poder do planalto, vamos governá-lo... ninguém mais passará fome como você passou. Tempos melhores estão por vir, meu caro.

* * *

**Dois dias antes...**

-Ãhh... contratar meu serviços? - perguntou Malone desconcertado.

-Não está interessado?

-Não... não é isso... é que a senhora me pegou de surpresa... e...

-Aceita ou não? - disse com impaciência.

-Sim! Claro!

-Certo. Quando podemos nos ver?

-Podemos almoçar juntos, o que acha?

-Acho uma ótima ideia. Nos encontramos às 11:45, no restaurante ao lado da Praça Central.

-Tudo bem – desligou o telefone.

"_Não perde tempo!"_ Pensou Malone.

Exatamente no horário marcado chegou Abigail, nem mesmo um minuto de atraso ou adiantamento. Impressionante. Ambos sentaram-se e começaram os ajustes de detalhes quanto a contratação do jornalista.

-Olá! Meu nome é Abigail Layton. Sou dona do jornal The Times da Inglaterra, gostaria de trabalhar comigo, senhor Malone?

-Senhora Layton... seria uma honra, não sei como, mas parece até que a senhora adivinhou... eu acabei de sair do meu antigo emprego, por motivos pessoais é claro.

-Tenho certeza que não terá problema algum com o salário que lhe ofereço, veja – a loira tirou do bolso um papel que continha a quantia mensal que receberia o rapaz e mostrou à ele.

-Problema algum – disse Malone depois de analisar o pedaço de papel.

-Começará trabalhando como correspondente na América do Sul por um ou dois meses, apenas até que nosso correspondente titular volte de suas férias, depois voltará para Londres onde trabalhará em nossa redação. Aceita?

-Claro – disse Malone selando o acordo com um aperto de mão.

-Em vinte e quatro horas estará em um voo* para a América do Sul.

O rapaz assentiu com a cabeça.

Durante a noite, e sem se despedir de ninguém, estava a caminho do Novo Mundo. Pela manhã já chegara a seu destino. Iria ficar em um vilarejo, cuja reserva em uma pensão já havia sido feita pela empresa a que trabalhava. Mas seu destino reservado estava.

Chegando perto do vilarejo foi abordado por um grupo de homens que, com um golpe muito forte, deixaram o jornalista inconsciente.

Horas depois acordou-se em uma floresta densa e úmida. Cercado pelos indivíduos que o golpearam anteriormente, em uma espécie de acampamento.

-Onde estou? - perguntou ainda tonto.

-Está no Platô – respondeu um dos homens que parecia ser o líder.

-Platô? Não me venha com histórias... levem o que quiserem, só me deixem ir – sua consciência voltava aos poucos.

-Não somos ladrões, senhor...

-Malone... mas pode me chamar de Ned.

-Ned, nós somos guerreiros avatares e diferentemente dos outros permanecemos fiéis a nossa protetora. O senhor foi escolhido para resgatar a filha dela que a esta hora já deve ter sido capturada, faremos o que estiver ao nosso alcance para ajudá-los a restaurar o poder.

-Do que você está falando, homem?

-O senhor logo entenderá!

Malone foi levado para as proximidades de Nova Avalon.

-Deve ir até lá, agora e pegar aquela cesta que está em cima da mesa – disse um dos guerreiros.

-Por que? Por que não me explicam o que etá acontecendo? Devem estar me confundindo com alguém...

-Vá logo – irritou-se um dos homens.

Malone correu adentrando a aldeia, foi perseguido por outros homens militares do local. Depois de ser dominado por eles foi levado a Júlio César.

-Mestre, este homem tentou roubar uma das nossas casas.

Com indiferença o mestre ordenou:

-Levem-no para a prisão.

A ordem foi cumprida e dentro de instantes Malone estava sendo trancafiado na única sala com lugares vagos. A sela de Verônica.

O rapaz reciprocamente ficou encarando a loira por alguns instantes.

-Meu nome é Malone – disse timidamente.

-Verônica.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**:

Momento plagiadora recuperada ON*

Sabem o "poema" do início do capítulo? Pois é, ele também não é meu... na verdade nem é um poema: é uma música do **Oasis (Wonderwall)**, portanto não me pertence... não me culpem, é que quando eu vi a palavra "protetora" foi o que precisou para pensar que essa música era perfeita para N&V.

Momento plagiadora recuperada OFF*

voo* é isso mesmo... agora é sem circunflexo. Nova regra ortográfica.

Agora, review querer eu vou! Fic, do contrário, não vai ter.

**R E V I E W**


End file.
